


Trick or Treat?

by svtotaku



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtotaku/pseuds/svtotaku
Summary: Jihoon has been visited by a supernatural being for five years. Will he be able to avoid him this year? Or will be another question of Trick or Treat?





	Trick or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to write here but this is an early Halloween AU.
> 
> The bold part signifies Jihoon's part and the italicize part is Soonyoung's part.
> 
> If you have any questions or you don't understand the story, feel free to message me in Twitter (@svtotaku) or leave some comments, I'll reply as soon as possible.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy the story even though it's short.

**He's coming. **

_I'm coming._

**I knew that he's going to come again this year. **

_You already know I'm coming this year again. _

**He has done this for five years already.**

_I have done this since forever, but it's just five years for you._

**No matter where I am, he's there to find me. No matter who I am with, he still has a way to take me away**.

_I can always find you wherever you go. I will get you no matter what._

**I don't know why he's doing this.**

_I have been doing this to you since a long time ago, Jihoonie._

**Or who he is to do this to me.**

_You're mine. You always have been since we're bonded._

**I've done everything to keep you away. But why do you still keep on appearing?**

_No matter what you do, you can't keep me away._

**I know you're not human. Only I can see you.**

_I am not human. I exist just for you, so nobody, but you can see me._

**You appear in my dreams. **

_The dreams I gave you were memories of our past lives. Hoping you'll remember me again._

**You appear wherever I go.**

_Wherever you go, I will always be there._

**You know what I'm thinking. **

_But you should also know that you're all I'm thinking._

**You know everything about me.**

_You also know everything about me. You just forgot._

**Even though I hate to admit it, you come to me, majestic as always.**

_Whenever I come for you, you're just as beautiful—just the same as all the past lives you had._

**Hair slicked to perfection with your black hair. The first time you came, you were blonde. But even though I hate to admit it, you're still as perfect.**

_No matter how I look, you always have admitted that I look good. But you should also know that in whatever hair color or style you have, you're just as beautiful._

**Your eyes hold a lot of emotions. They are conveying a lot of things, even if you won't talk about it.**

_I always want to talk to you about a lot of things. But there is no use, so I convey it to you with my eyes. You have told me that you can read me just by looking at my eyes._

**You have well-defined lips. As if it's inviting me to kiss them when you smile at me.**

_Those sinful, luscious, pink lips, you have gets me every time. It makes me excited and crazy when I kiss you._

**My heart beats so fast when I see you.**

_I go crazy whenever I see you. Get angry when I see you smiling at others. I get worried when I see you cry. I get agitated when you get mad and frustrated because I can't help you._

**I don't know what's wrong with this heart of mine, but it's out of my control when I see you look at me. **

_I don't have a heart that beats the same way as yours. But if ever have one, you have it all. I can only appear to you except for a day where I can hold you in my arms, and you know when that is._

**And your body. God! I'm sinning every time I think about it.**

_You can always think about my body Jihoonie. This body is made just for you. It's only complete when I have you in my arms—holding you so close that even air can't pass through._

**I'm afraid that's not right. I should have followed what the elders told me. To never be bewitched by you.**

_This has been the right thing. No elders can stop me because this is what destiny and fate have determined for us. For you to fall for me and for me to do the same. Deeper and deeper every time._

**I won't let you get me this time. I won't fall for your tricks. I won't fall for your treats. I won't fall for anything you do.**

_But you already know what will happen. _

**Oh no! It's already time. He's coming.**

_Its time already. I'm coming for you._

**Knock! Knock! Knock! I heard someone knocking on my door. It's him.**

_Knock! Knock! Knock! I'm here, Jihoonie._

**I won't open the door. I won't open that door again.**

_Open the door, Jihoonie._

**I ran inside my room and locked the door, then hid in the closet. I won't let him get me this time.**

_I'm getting impatient, Jihoonie. Please open the door, or I'll force it open._

**Even in my room, I can still hear the knocks. Please stop it already. I don't want you to come.**

_Here I go, I'm coming, Jihoonie._

**There was a moment of silence. Did he leave?**

_Now, where are you, Jihoonie?_

**I breathed a sigh of relief. It seems he won't come this year. I waited for as long as I can hold in the closet. I got out thirty minutes later.**

_Oh, there you are!_

**I closed my closet door and turned around. He was there. He was looking the same as always. Right now, wearing a devious smile. I trembled in fear as I fell down the ground with him still looking at me, saying the words he always says.**

_"Jihoonie, Trick, or Treat?"_


End file.
